


我我

by AdiaZheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng
Summary: 双向暗恋
Relationships: roommates - Relationship





	我我

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lover Cym](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lover+Cym).



从家里回校的时候，我顺手捎了两个苹果，想着带回宿舍吃。打开门看到宿舍里只有陈一美，便抛了一个苹果给她。  
“你还在改词吗？”见她在打字，我问道。  
“是啊，下周就是正式演出了。”  
“这都改了多少遍了啊？”  
“不多，也就四五十遍吧哈哈哈。”她放下手中的活计，转头问我，“对了，你下周要来看吗？我给你留票啊。”  
“下周？看情况吧，我最近在忙实验，导师不一定放人。”  
“行，那到时候在说吧，先给你留着。”  
陈一美为了这部话剧，前前后后忙活了三个多月，晚上也睡不着，想到什么就从床上爬起来改。大家开玩笑，说怎么获得陈一美同款妆容，熬夜就完事儿！  
她晚上睡不着，就常把我拉着上天台抽烟。于是本来不同院的两人，便在宿舍楼上的天台慢慢熟络起来。  
我问她怎么会想要学计算机，她说本来是想学金融的，来钱快。我笑道，你这么缺钱吗。她问我怎么和她爸一样，她爸希望她能选自己喜欢的，不要被金钱桎梏了，所以最后就选了计算机。我说你这不是从一个坑跳到另一个坑吗，这么想不开吗。她就叹气，说后悔啊，其实还可以选文学的，但觉得文学这门专业太缥缈了，有点不切实际，然后又问我为什么学心理。我说也没别的原因，就是分流的时候在心理学教育学二选一罢了，因为不喜欢和小孩子打交道，一想到选教育可能还要面对各色各样的学生家长，就打退堂鼓了，选了心理，结果还是有做不完的实验，写不完的报告。我说我也后悔啊，然后她就笑了，说要是有门专业叫“富二代”就好了，就不会忙活这些乱七八糟的了。然后我们再天南地北地说半天，就回宿舍继续各忙各的。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？大概是习惯了和陈一美一起在天台上夜谈，习惯了帮她点烟，习惯了看火苗在她眼中闪烁，习惯了看烟雾从她的嘴里呼出。我从未如此庆幸，生命中有这样一个人的存在，我依赖她，我需要她。  
我喜欢女生已经不是秘密，学校是个广阔的小天地，同学们也很包容，从不在这上面做文章。  
我怎么想的呢？  
我也摸不清楚自己的心思，尽管是学心理的。我有过失败的感情经历，不止一次，于是本能地拒绝发展一段新的感情。理智告诉我，要拒绝陈一美，那就从拒绝和她一起上天台开始吧。  
“你上去不？”陈一美晃了晃手里的烟，转头问道。  
“不了，有事。”我摇摇头。  
“能有什么事？你昨天不是已经交了一篇报告了吗？今天又有？”  
“不…不是，我…清一下手机内存。”我低下头。  
陈一美忽地凑近，弯下腰，仰着头，以一个奇怪的姿势和我对视。我看着那双水灵的眼睛，叹了口气：“行吧，咱上去吧。”  
“耶！张宴最好了！”她像个小孩子一样雀跃，然后蹦跶着跑出去了。  
我在犹豫拿不拿外套，虽然是夏天，但晚上有点凉，听到远处传来清脆的一声“快点儿！”便不再想那么多，快步走了出去。  
上了天台我发现陈一美已经点了烟了，就站在不远处看着我。我摸摸口袋，发现没带打火机，应该是放在外套里了，便走过去借。  
“你帮我拿着。”她把手里刚点燃的烟递给我，然后掏出自己的打火机。我的手指正好碰到了烟嘴处的湿润，烟嘴周围还有一圈口红留下的印子。“嗒”的一声，我看到了被风吹着的、飘动着的赤色火苗，看到了握着打火机的手——大概是因为起风了有些冷，她的指尖红红的，我看到了她的微微颤栗，举着打火机迟迟不放到我的嘴边。于是我低下头去就她的手，她抖了一下，我看到她下垂的睫毛不停地眨着，看到她舔了一下嘴唇。我轻声笑起来，她有些恼，待到烟被点燃，就立马松开了按着打火机的手，夺过我手中的她的烟。黑暗中我们手指相碰，她的指尖是冰凉的，可立刻缩回去的手又让我感受到了她的慌张与一丝炙热。  
沉默了良久，我终于开口说话：“我前女友下午联系我了。”  
“啊？”  
“嗯，她问候了一下我的近况，又谈了一下她的现任，哦不是，应该是前任了，才分没多久。”  
“她要干嘛？找你复合？”她问道。  
“也没有吧，就聊聊。”  
“你确定吗？聊聊，她没别的朋友了吗？偏要来找你。”她语气中颇有不满。  
“没事儿，我也没有复合的意思，'过去的就让它过去吧，我们都要向前看'，这是她的原话。”  
“真不复合？”陈一美盯着我的眼睛，以一种我不喜欢的、探究的神态。  
“你在想peach！是专业课不够多还是身边的plmm不够多，我看你一天天的就是太闲了。”  
“我明明很辛苦的好吗！我这么久没有好好睡过觉了。”她瘪瘪嘴。  
“我知道我知道，大家都幸苦都幸苦。哦对了，我才买的睡眠喷雾到了，还没用，你要不要？”  
“请问我是你的小白鼠吗？”  
“滚，爱用不用。”  
然后我们又沉默，直到烟已燃尽，惊觉烫手。  
“走吧，我要回去洗头了。”她打破沉默。  
“你先回去吧。”我摇摇头，“我再待会一会儿。”  
大概是因为在学校，又是夜晚，天台上目所能及处尽是漆黑，毫无任何景致可言。一个人实在是无聊，我玩了一会儿手机就下楼了。  
回宿舍看到陈一美擦着头发从浴室走出来，她穿着吊带，露出了圆润的肩头，发梢还在滴着水，水珠沿着她的锁骨一路向下，滚入了雪白的乳沟，最后把胸口处的布料湮湿。宿舍里只有我们两个人，于是她仅穿了一条三角裤就出来了，我又得以看到她微翘的臀部与丰腴的大腿。她脚下趿拉着拖鞋，露出淡粉色的脚后跟和脚趾。  
我不忍惊扰她，于是握着门把手轻轻地关上了门。我把自己关在了门外。  
我懂得分寸，懂得如何将自己的欲望隐藏起来。我想要陈一美继续在我面前毫无芥蒂地穿吊带、短裤，想要和她推心置腹、无话不聊；我想要她醉酒后第一个打电话给我，想要她继续信任我、依赖我，尽管不是以爱人的身份；我想要出现在她编的剧上演的每一个现场，想要在谢幕后为她献花、拥抱；我想要看她不为人知的失落、痛楚，并且告诉她，没关系，有我呢。  
而这一切的一切，在我们确定关系之后很有可能消失不见，因为我从来不是一个把所有的感情投入到短暂的爱情中的人。  
我还记得第一次见到她是在九月的一个下午。重庆的九月还未褪去热度，稍微一动就会出汗。她那时在报到处登记，我就排在她身后。她身穿黑色裙子，脚踏黑色高跟鞋。待到她转过身来，我看到她的刘海因为出汗粘在了额头上，妆也有点花了，红唇微张着。这样的形象大概不太适合一见钟情，但当我推开宿舍门看到她的时候，心里竟是窃喜。我望向窗外，太阳已经要落下山了，玫红色的霞光铺满了小山丘顶上的天空，黑夜正在温柔地到来。  
而此刻，黑夜早已来临，像一个香甜的梦，我的爱情也正在酝酿着。可我不能任由它发酵膨胀。  
我打开门走进宿舍，就立刻被带着热气的、光裸的手臂环抱，我看到一张逐渐放大的脸，看到了一双水汪汪的眼睛。我闭上眼，抬手抚摸她的湿发，任由她温柔的唇落在了我的嘴角。


End file.
